Une bête qui aime manger des choses froides
by Sushi Anonyme
Summary: Au Cirque du Bois Sombre, même la folie est amusante. Et Kaito, la bête aux goûts alimentaires bien définis en est une preuve vivante...


_Je pense devoir vous avertir de la présence de scènes assez... heu... morbides (?) dans ce OS donc... ben disons que je ne la recommanderais pas vraiment aux âmes sensibles ou aux personnes ayant l'estomac un peu fragilou. _

_Voilà, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Manger.<p>

Manger.

Manger.

Manger.

Manger.

Manger. Manger. Manger. Manger. Manger. Manger. Manger. Manger. Manger. Manger. Manger. Manger. Manger. Manger. Manger. Manger. Manger. Manger. Manger. Manger. Manger. Manger. Manger. Manger. Manger. Manger. Manger. Manger. Manger. Manger. Manger. Manger. _Manger_.

La faim tordait mon estomac en deux. La douleur était insupportable.

Je voyais à peine les spectateurs qui s'étaient regroupés autour de ma cage. Je n'avais qu'une pensée en tête : La nourriture.

Je remarquais alors les restes d'un de mes précédents repas. Un bras, si je ne m'abuse. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Celui ci devait sans doute dater d'il y a un moment, à en juger par les vers qui sortaient de part en part et de la couleur sombre qu'avait prit la chair, à la base d'un rouge sanglant. On voyait très bien que la viande avait séchée aux endroits ou les morceaux de chair sanglants étaient restés exposés à l'air et à l'atmosphère pesante de la cage. J'avais faim. Et à en juger par l'ombre qui régnait, l'heure du spectacle était proche. On ne me nourrirait pas avant demain, et je ne réclamerais rien. De toutes façons, je ne savais pas parler. Je n'étais un animal après tout.

Mon regard se posait de nouveau sur le morceau de viande en putréfaction qui jonchait encore le sol de bois rude qui constituait ma prison. Tant pis. Après tout, c'était une viande comme une autre, pourrie ou pas.

Je me levais doucement de ma chaise, en titubant légèrement, non habitué à me déplacer de la sorte. D'ordinaire, je restais assis, immobile, jour après jour, attendant patiemment qu'on me nourrisse. J'ignorais d'ailleurs comment ce morceau de viande avait pu atterrir par terre. Peut-être était-ce une idée du Directeur ? … Je ne me souvenais pas avoir été alimenté dernièrement. Oui… Peut-être voulait-il seulement donner un peu plus de grandeur à son "_show"_… Pff… Son show… Tout ceci n'était rien de plus qu'une exposition d'animaux en cage comme une autre.

J'arrivais enfin à mon but ultime. La nourriture. Je me laissais enfin tomber lourdement à coté et tentais de déployer un bras engourdi vers elle pour m'en saisir et enfin m'en délecter. Mon geste fut cependant coupé par un détail simple qui aurait cependant dû me paraître être une évidence même. La camisole.

Je poussais un grondement sourd qui fit frémir tout ces voyeurs encore attroupés autour de ma prison rouillée. Je me résignais donc à pencher ma tête vers ce membre gisant pitoyablement à mes genoux, l'odeur de la mort insupportable qui m'agressait les narines ne m'incommodant pourtant aucunement. La chaîne émit un tintement sonore et se tendit. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de mou, mais c'était sans doute suffisant pour que j'atteigne mon objectif.

Alors que je prenais la première bouchée, j'entendais des cris horrifiés tout autour de moi, ainsi que des bruits de course. Sans doute certains, aux nerfs peu solides, étaient partis dégorger dans un coin. Pitoyable…

Je recrachait mollement les vers, qui, fort heureusement étaient d'une taille relativement imposante, me facilitant la tache, sur le sol. Je n'aimais pas leur goût, ni la sensation de les avoir en bouche. De plus, n'importe qui savait que ces petites choses s'accommodaient très bien à la température de l'estomac humain et aimaient à y pondre leurs œufs, proliférant très vite.

Mon "_repas"_ achevé, je me levais et remontais mollement sur ma chaise de bois, fixant la foule entre les mèches bleues qui barraient mon front et masquaient mon visage en partie, de mon regard vide. La lumière s'éteignit brusquement.

Le show allait commencer.

Les jumeaux entrèrent en scène. De ma cage, chaque soir, j'assistais inlassablement aux mêmes gestes, aux mêmes sourires, aux mêmes paroles…

Aux mêmes applaudissements pathétiques de ces imbéciles de spectateurs au moment ou les enfants faisaient leurs tours, au même silence, à la fois admiratif et consterné lorsque Diva entrait en scène…

Je me levais et me rapprochait, faisait cliqueter mes chaînes, et m'assis en tailleur, aussi loin que me le permettaient mes attaches. J'aimais la voix de Diva, elle était douce et rassurante. Mais Diva ne parlait pas, elle chantait. Parfois, lorsqu'il arrivait au Directeur de la laisser sortir de sa cage, elle passait me voir, entrait timidement dans ma prison et s'asseyait à mes côtés. Ensuite, j'allais poser ma tête sur ses genoux et elle chantait doucement en me caressant les cheveux. Puis les enfants venaient nous rejoindre et s'asseyaient de l'autre côté de ma prison, de l'autre côté des barreaux. Et ils écoutaient la douce voix de Diva, qui nous rassurait et nous faisait nous sentir presque… humains. Comme on l'était avant.

Avant d'entrer dans ce laboratoire. Avant de devenir cobayes de ces scientifiques égoïstes, omnubilés par leurs recherches, ces expériences ratées, ces échecs… Nous connaissions tous ce que nous avions subits les uns-les autres dans cet hôpital aux chambres blanches, mais c'était bien entendu devenu un tabou entre nous. C'était de toutes manières inutile d'en parler. Et puis en ce qui me concerne, je ne parlais plus. Seuls des grondements et des cris rauques sortaient à présent de ma bouche.

Diva avait elle aussi perdu la parole. Mais la parole seulement. Le chant, lui était resté.

Les jumeaux quant à eux parlaient de temps en temps… Entre eux.

Au cirque du bois sombre, on ne parlait pas.

Ce n'était pas utile.

Après tout… nous n'étions que des animaux.

* * *

><p><em>Ce One-Shoot est un peu plus long que le précedent, à savoir que j'avais un peu plus de choses à dire, étant donné que la situation de Kaito m'inspirait plus que celle de Miku (et pourtant c'est de lui qu'on parle de moins dans la chanson x). Je dois avouer que... même pour moi c'est assez... hm... trash ? J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop choqués en tout cas ! <em>

_J'hésite pour le prochain... Rin ? Len ? Je compte faire le Directeur en dernier, étant donné qu'on ne voit même pas ce personnage dans la chanson, il sera donc une création originale (peut-être que je prendrais un autre vocaloid pour remplir son rôle, qui sait ?). _

_Enfin bref ! _

_Review ?_


End file.
